


The Incident, or How Weiss Schnee Almost Died but Fell in Love Instead

by orphan_account



Series: The girl with glowing hair who saved Weiss's life [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (its a headcanon on how weiss got her scar. its p long but i like it so i hope u do too, Angst, F/F, Scar, im literally so bad at tagging i never know what to tag shit as, not sure, possibly fluff in the future?, wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ABANDONED WORK] <br/>There's not a canon explanation for Weiss's scar across her left eye. It didn't happen in the White Trailer - so when did it? And more importantly, how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weiss has a birthday that doesn't go great

            Weiss Schnee had had a bad day.

            It was Weiss’s eighth birthday that cold December day, which had been going fine. She had gotten a cake from someone in her father’s company, a beautiful white and purple cake. She had eaten a piece, with another going to her sister, but she hadn’t unwrapped any presents yet; Winter told her that she should wait for her father to arrive home first. Weiss agreed with her sister as a pile of lovely gifts tied with ribbons and bows slowly grew in the corner of her bedroom. She was laying on her bed playing with Winter’s long hair, which she loved; it was perfectly smooth, unlike her own, which tangled at the ends no matter what she did. Winter’s present to her was the biggest one; a huge blue box enveloped in a lavender bow. Weiss was excited. That is to say, Weiss was excited until her father got home.

            He stormed in the door in an awful mood, just like always. Pushing his brown hair back off his forehead, he looked at his young daughter as she ran up to him at the entrance.

            “Papa, papa! Do you remember what today is?”

            “Honey, papa’s had a long day. Go to your room.”

            “But papa-“

            It was then that Weiss’s sentence was cut short by a sudden hard slap across the face. Lip quivering, she took 3 shaky steps back, bumping into the table, before turning and running upstairs to her room. Reaching her bedroom, she locked the door behind her before walking to her mirror. A reddish bruise was already blooming on her right cheekbone, contrasting against her pale skin. Tugging her shirt up also revealed a larger bruise spreading across her hip where she ran into the table. She turned around, leaning on the wall. She began to cry, sliding down the roughly painted wall to a sitting position and burying her face in her knees. She ignored the knocking on her door, but listened when Winter’s voice came from the other side of the door. She sounded like she was crying as well.

            “Weissy, the maid says to tell you that the cake fell off the table when you hit it. Dad left again – I think he had to go back and protect another shipment. The White Fang, you know? So, uh, yeah…”

            Weiss ignored her sister but listened to her footsteps; once the sound faded away, she stood back up. She turned towards her closet, opening it and pulling a bookbag off the top shelf. She quickly unzipped it and flipped it upside down. A jumble of pencils and notebooks tumbled out, landing in an undignified pile at her feet. Kicking the items into her closet, not bothering to stack them neatly, she pulled a jacket off of a hanger and folded it carefully before setting it in her bag. Walking into her bathroom, she picked up her toothbrush and hairbrush as well as a scrunchie. Tying her long hair into a fast but perfectly twisted bun at the top of her head, she threw the rest of her things into her bag quickly. Also picking up a few apples she had on her dresser and throwing them in, she decided she was ready. There wasn’t much of a debate in her mind; she was going to run away now. She knew where she needed to go as well. She could quickly travel downtown and get lost in a crowd if need be, then from the far eastern sector of downtown she could make it to the forest on the outskirts of the kingdom. She didn’t know what to do from there, but she did know that she needed to get away from her family as soon as she could. She slowly and silently opened her window, judging how she would go about this. Being on the second story, she couldn’t just hop out. Eyeing the nearby tree, she judged the distance. She thought she could make the jump if she tried. To test the waters, she threw her bag first. A strap caught a low branch, leaving the bag to dangle in the wind. She would have preferred it to land higher, but she could work with this. Weiss balanced her short figure on the windowsill, barely steadying herself before she leaped.

            Grabbing at the branch she was hoping to swing herself from, her hands slid right off the smooth bark. She scrabbled at other branches in a panic, one scraping the outside of her arm open as she fell. Biting her lip to avoid screaming and attracting attention, she made one more mad grab at her bag as she saw it approach. Catching the bottom strap of it, she barely had time to sigh in relief before the strap flung over her head snapped. Screaming shortly before biting her lip again, she tried to swing the bag to fall under her and hopefully break her fall. It did its job in a way; it hit the ground before the small girl did, but sent her toppling forward. She landed hard on her hands and knees beside her bag, the breath completely leaving her body. After staying on her shaky arms for a few seconds, she stood up and surveyed the damage done on her trip from the window. Her arm was bleeding, as well as one knee and the heel of both hands. Both knees were sore, and she could foresee them blossoming with bruises to match the ones on her face and side. Her skirt had a tear in it, presumably from a branch, as well as the snapped bookbag strap. Reaching a tentative hand to her mouth revealed her lip to be bleeding as well. Weiss wished she had thrown some bandages or something in her bag, but she couldn’t very well go knocking at the front door now. She simply brushed the dirt off the best she could, tying her jacket around her knee in an attempt to stem the bleeding at its worst. She knew she was just starting on this journey and it wasn’t going to be smooth sailing to escape her family, especially with practically the whole kingdom recognizing her as the heiress, but she was determined that she could do it. She knew she could.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss isn't handling this whole no-longer-in-a-palace thing as well as she thought she would.

            As the sun started to set a few hours later, Weiss was exhausted and cold, wearing her blood-stained hoodie and wandering through the forest. If she had known it was going to snow after she left, she would have packed some pants and shoes instead of just venturing out in a skirt – the bottoms of her feet were swollen from walking for hours on end as well as numb from cold. She had only just made it to the forest, the sounds of the bustling downtown to her back. She was sure she would be able to see lights shining through the falling snow if she were to turn around. She had kept her head down and her hood up when people were near; it seemed that if you weren’t immediately recognizable as an heiress, the kingdom of Vale didn’t care.

Weiss wanted nothing more than to sleep, but could still hear the city behind her. She knew to be found in the forest would be a one-way ticket home. She could even be turned into the police force in this state; she was practically covered in blood, bruises, and dirt. She kept going for as long as she could, her walk slowly developing into a limp as she continued ignoring her injured knee. She kept her ears strained, and the second the distant sounds were completely out of range she practically collapsed against a tree, jacket over her thin figure as she fell asleep instantly.

            When she woke up again, she had an incredible headache, it was completely dark outside, her stomach was growling, and she was covered in an inch of powdery snow. Sitting up and shaking it all off, she fumbled through her bag and quickly closed her hands around an apple. She ate it hastily, wincing at the mushy bruised fruit. Finishing her last swallow, she tossed her core away from her, hearing it roll to a stop over the crunchy snow. She stood up, blinking sleep from her eyes, as she noticed the sound of crunching wasn’t from the apple or the snow. It was snapping twigs and leaves under a layer of wet snow, startling Weiss to a standing position. Turning in a circle, she tugged at her damp sleeve while listening closely to the footsteps. She wasn’t sure which way the city was anymore, the snow falling ever faster to hide any lights that Weiss could be following otherwise. The steps seemed to be getting closer to her; she was sure that whatever was making the sound was something she didn’t want to come face to face with. She turned her heel away from the sound, grabbing her bag and running quickly.

            It wasn’t a very exciting chase, Weiss not knowing what it was she was running from; her heart was beating hard regardless. She was terrified, her open bag spilling the rest of her food as well as her brushes as she ran. She nimbly jumped over logs and dodged trees while moving quickly; her semblance had been unlocked long ago and she wished to use her glyphs to launch herself into a tree, but couldn’t quite summon them. She was still learning; her ability was often based on her emotions.

            She was sure she looked ridiculous. Running from seemingly nothing in soggy clothes, holding a bookbag in her left hand and waving her right hand aimlessly. But as a stray root under the snow caught her foot, she fell down with a scream and landed with a wet plop. Scrambling back to her feet, she heard the noises get ever closer. She closed her eyes, tried her hardest to stop listening, and summoned a small glyph. It flung her halfway up a tree trunk, scrabbling at branches and stifling screams. She eventually caught a branch, holding fast as her bag dangled precariously below her. The creature came into view slowly – it was a Creature of Grimm. Weiss was unsure of names, but she thought it was an Ursa. She stayed as quiet as she could, even as she was shaking from cold, hunger, fear, tiredness – she didn’t even know anymore. But as her quivering arms lost grip on the wood, her vision faded to black and before she knew it, Weiss Schnee was only held in the tree by the back of her sweater.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took for-fucking-ever and is also really fucking short. I'm sorry. It's also only like half edited but I really just wanted to get it out I know I'm sorry I'm a piece of shit
> 
> EDIT 7/1/15: I won't be continuing this, sorry.
> 
> EDIT 12/6/16: Orphaning. I don't like deleting works, but I don't want my old bad writing associated with my account.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have the time, I really appreciate it! This is approximated to be around 5 chapters, but it will also have a counterpart; Yang hasn't appeared yet so we don't know her side of the story but we will know it eventually. (And yes, I know this chapter is short. Sorry.)


End file.
